Dinner Time
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Takao observó aquel gesto tan particular en su hijo, siempre que quería preguntar algo vergonzoso hacia lo mismo, negó con la cabeza divertido. YAOI. KaixTy. Presentación de Kazu! nOn. Proyecto conquista


* * *

**Dinner Time**

One-Shoot

**Autora:  
**Zei Ivanov

* * *

Como todos sabemos, para algunas familias de la "alta sociedad", la cena es una de las comidas más importantes que hay, es el único momento del día donde todos pueden ingerir tranquilamente su comida sin que suenen celulares, u.ú haya emergencias corporativos o emergencias sociales a las que haya que atender. Y para Kai Hiwatari, magnate de Japón, dueño todo poderos (6.6U) y absoluto de las empresas Tech-Co. Es su comida predilecta, al punto de que a esa hora, los teléfonos no se contestan. Por su puesto, el disfruta tanto la hora de la cena con su amado esposo, el campeón invicto hasta el momento de Kendo, y jefe de la asociación de Beyblade, Takao Kinomiya, y su adoración de siempre, el nuevo miembro de la familia con tan solo 5 años de edad. Kazuho Hiwatari-Kinomiya. Siempre logra divertirse y entretenerse con las anécdotas que su hijo y esposo le cuentan sobre su día, pero hoy… esa paz y tranquilidad que Kai sentía a la hora de la cena fue interrumpida….

-"Papa…."

La voz del pequeño Kazu, llamo la atención del tranquilo Kai, el menor parecía nervioso, picaba muy entretenido la carne. Takao observó aquel gesto tan particular en su hijo, siempre que quería preguntar algo vergonzoso hacia lo mismo, negó con la cabeza divertido y procedió a tomar el refresco que tenía a medias. Kai para mientras frunció el ceño, ya había regañado a su hijo por no decir las cosas al momento, no necesitaba pedir permiso para hablar.

-"Kazhuo, dilo de un solo, sabes que no te regañaran por preguntar" –regaño antes de llevar un pedazo de su carne a la boca

–"Papa…. De donde vienen los bebes?"

BINGO!!! Reacción instantánea, Kai escupió la carne con tal puntería que cayo en la ensaladera, y Takao era la regadera viviente de la mansión, una preciosa imagen, no lo creen? Kazu se sonrojo tanto, pero tanto, que sus pequeñas orejitas se coloraron también.

-"Es que en el instituto todos saben de donde vienen, pero yo no" –explico picando aún más la carne

Takao miró a Kai, Kai miró a Takao, ambos miraron a Kazu, y Kazu siguió viendo la carne sonrojado. Que hacían?... habían acordado que no le dirían hasta los 8 años cuando ya pudiera entender mejor el sistema reproductor y toda esas cosas. Kai tosió recuperando la compostura, e hizo lo que se esperaba de él, como siempre su mirada tranquila se puso sobre su carne y comenzó a cortarla tranquilamente.

-"Takao, creo que tu eres el más correcto para explicarle esas cosas"

El peliazul miró a su esposo incrédulo, su boca abierta tanto que parecía un pez y una palabra paso por su mente _"Cobarde"¬¬._ Suspiró y miró a su hijo que aún seguía rojo como tomate picando la carne como si estuviese viva "_Supongo que no podíamos ignorar el tema por más tiempo" _

-"Bien… verás… los bebes… bueno… tu sabes… recuerdas cuando… no, no… eras muy pequeño como ibas a recordar…" –balbuceo tratando de no sonrojarse tan escandalosamente como siempre lo hacía- "Mmm… veamos, tu has visto los bebes verdad?" –vio como Kazu asentía interesado en la respuesta –"bien, como son??" –preguntó mientras buscaba apoyo de su esposo quien seguía muy entretenido cortando la carne en millones e pedacitos

-"Son chiquitos, arrugaditos, parecen lombriz o.o"

-"Aja, como si los hubieras sacado del agua verdad? u.ú;"

-"Mm… si, supongo que si" –contestó pensativo el niño con un gesto muy parecido a su padre Kai.

-"Eso es porque… bueno… estaban en el agua"

-" EN EL AGUA????" –su carita hizo un gesto bien gracioso, arrugando su naricita no creyéndole a su pa.

-"Si en el agua…. Y eso se debe… se debe…" –volvió a buscar apoyo en su esposo, pero lo encontró de nueva cuenta muy entretenido cortando una papa al horno –_"mierda Kai, me podrías ayudar!!"-_ pensó molesto, y en eso las vio… -"se debe a que los bebes vienen de las ostras"

Y Kai superando su record! Envió la papa al horno aún más lejos que la carne! Cayendo estrepitosamente en las dichosas ostras.

-"TAKAO!!" –Regaño parándose de pie- "Habíamos acordado no decirle mentiras!!"

Takao frunció su ceño, y miró muy fríamente a su esposo, tratando de congelarlo con la mirada, acto que como ustedes podrán imaginan, fallo miserablemente.

-"Pues si tu eres tan perfecto, amor mío, trata de decirle tú de donde vienen los bebes!"

Contestó furioso mientras se levantaba arrastrando la silla y se llevaba los dos platos arruinados, la pobre ensalada que sería alegremente recibida por los conejos mascotas de Kazu, y las dichosas ostras que terminarían siendo comidas por los perros. Kai miró como su esposo irse, y de allí miró a su hijo, que aunque ya no estaba rojo como tomate, conservaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas. Observó a su hijo, su piel era pálida como la de él mismo, sus ojos tenían un extraño color gris, y su pelo bicolor en todo azul y negro. En definitiva podía decir que era la viva imagen de un Hiwatari, sus rasgos eran aristocráticos.

-"Bien Kazhuo…. No te voy a mentir, hacer bebes es un proceso muy… interesante"

-"Interesante?"

-"Si… los bebes… como tu sabes es una manera en que los padres demuestran amor, es como la muestra de amor que podemos tocar"

-"Aja o.o"

-"ù.ú; por lo tanto son fruto del amor que hay entre dos personas"

-"Aja O.ó"

-"Y… no vienen de las ostras como tu pa te hizo creer ¬.¬U"

-"Ya o.Ó entonces de donde vienen"

-"De la lechuga! Ù.ú;"

-"De la lechuga???" Ò.ó???"

-"Si de la lechuga y son arrugaditos porque la lechuga cuando son regadas con agua, la mayoría del agua se queda en el centro, donde están lo bebes"

-"DE VERAS??!! O.O… tons voy a sembrar a mi hermanito! nOn"

Su hijo se levanto rápidamente de la mesa, corrió hacia donde estaba su papa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir como alma que lleva al diablo al jardín... a sembrar a su hermanito u.úU. Takao regreso ya más tranquilo con otro plato de ensalada de lechuga xD cuando vio que su hijo no estaba.

-"Y como te fue?" –preguntó curioso mientras ponía la ensalada en la mesa y se sentaba al lado derecho de su esposo

-"Bien, bien, lo tomo bastante bien ù.úU"

-"de verás?...mmm tal vez me preocupe por nada"- le sonrió a su esposo y le sirvió algo de la ensalada – "Pero me alegra que hayas sido tu quien le explicase, yo no soy bueno con ese tipo de cosas"

Kai le iba a responder algo cuando Kazu regreso corriendo al comedor todo agetriado, iba a decir algo cuando vio la ensalada y se puso a llorar

-"WUUUUA!!! SE ESTAN COMIENDO A MI HERMANITO!!!"

-"KAI! ¬¬ no que le habías explicado?"

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

¬¬ no em gusto pero bueno que se va a hacer, eh aquí la presentación de Kazu nOn el adorable hijo de Kai y Tyson... bueno solo de Kai nnUU

K: ¬¬...

Este fanfic participa en Conquista la segunda parte de Invasión xP dedicado a todos mis lisndos lectores que me siguen a traves de sus fancis


End file.
